deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaara
Gaara is a character from the Japanese manga series, Naruto. He fought Toph Beifong in the 42nd episode of Death Battle, Gaara VS Toph and fought Crocodile from One Piece in One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gaara vs Cinderfall * Gaara VS Crocodile (Completed) * Gaara VS Hippowdon (Completed) * Iggy vs. Gaara * Gaara vs. Juvia (Completed) * Lucy vs Gaara * Gaara vs. Raven (Completed) * Sandman vs. Gaara * Terra VS Gaara * Gaara VS Tremor (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Black Star (Soul Eater) * Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Delsin Rowe (inFamous) * Diane (Seven Deadly Sins) * Erza Scarlet * Katsuki Bakugou * Killua Zoldyck * Laxus Dreyar * Meruem * Monkey D. Luffy * Sans (Undertale) * Shouto Todoroki History Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, who had the tailed beast known as Shukaku the One-Tail sealed in the unborn child's body to serve the Hidden Sand Village's ultimate weapon. But things did not work as intended since Gaara could not properly consider Shukaku and becomes maladjusted from being ostracized as a child. Rasa's attempt to have him killed, especially at the hand of his maternal uncle, that led to Gaara to believe that killing others justifies his own existence. But Gaara's outlook changes on the day he meets fellow jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki during the Chunin exams and lost to him. Realizing that friends made Naruto stronger, Gaara renounced his old ideology and eventually wins his people's trust as he becomes the Fifth Kazekage prior to losing Shukaku to the Akatsuki. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age: 19 *Full title: Gaara of the Sand Waterfall *Birthdate: January 19th *Bloodtype: AB *Son of the Fourth Kazekage *Host of Shukaku *Brother of Temari & Kankuru *Fifth Kazekage Arsenal *Sand Gourd *Johyo rope dart *Gold Dust *Jutsu *Sealing Tag Jutsu *Armor of Sand *Shield of Sand *Third Eye *Desert Wave *Sand Binding Coffin *Sand Binding Prison *Sand Clone *Sand Hail *Sand Shuriken Feats & Strengths *Achieved Kazekage rank at 15 *Protected Sunagakune from Deidara's C3 bomb *Sand is faster than the eye can see *Held up a falling meteor *Defeated Rock Lee & Sasuke *Defeated his father, Rasa *Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces Death Battle Info (Fanon) 'Background' *Age: 12-13 (Part I), 15-17 (Part II), 19 (The Last), 30s (series epilogue) *Height: 5'10" | 180 cm *Weight: 112 lbs | 50.9 kg *Fifth Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village *Former Jinchuriki of the One Tail, Shukaku *Gaara's hobby is battling and cultivating cacti. *Gaara's favorite foods are salted tongue and gizzard, while his least favorite are yōkan and marron glacé. Ninja Training *Medium Chakra reserves. (Large Chakra reserves on-par with Naruto Uzumaki or Killer Bee as the Jinchuriki of the One-Tail, Shukaku.) *Is proficient with abnormal weaponry like the Rope Dart. *Gaara is ineffective in Taijutsu, as he's spent almost all of his life relying on his sand defense that could protect him without fail almost all the time, and rarely, if even ever at all, needed to use his muscles in order to fight someone. Since fighting Rock Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto, Gaara has trained to become more effective in a one on one close quarters combat situation (in a filler arc), but we've never seen the fruits of his labors in action. 'Jutsu' *Sand Shield *Wind Style: Sky Sand Defensive Wall *Sand Armor *Sand Sensing *Sand Suspension **Used for flight via riding atop his sand. *Sand Coffin *Sand Storm Coffin *Sand Burial Prison *Eye of Sand *Sand Bullet *Sand Lightning Rod (Movie only) *Playing Possum Jutsu *Shukaku's Hand (Former) *Ultimate Defence: Shukaku's Shield (Former) *Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike (Former) *Grand Sand Mausoleum Seal **Capable of sealing away reanimations, as well as living creatures that can't be dealt with by any other method. *Wind Style: Immense Breakthrough (Former) *Wind Style: Great Breakthrough (Former) *Wind Style: Multi-Layered Gale (Novel exclusive) *Magnet Style: Sparkling Metalic Sand (Novel exclusive) *Sand Sword (Novel exclusive) Chakra Nature *'Earth Style': *'Wind Style': *'Magnet Style': The Kekkei Genkai of Gaara's bloodline. Shukaku (Former) *AKA the One-Tail **Aliases: Sand Spirit Shukaku, Demon *Immeasurable chakra reserves comparable to Kurama's, the nineth highest not including most Otsutsuki clan members and the Ten-Tails. *Techniques *Absolute Defense **Among the nine Tailed Beasts, Shukaku's sheer defensive power is the greatest, capable of blocking a Sage Mode enhanced Susano'o attack from Madara Uchiha with his bare hand without a scratch. *Techniques **Chakra Transfer Jutsu ***Tailed beasts are also able to freely share their chakra with whoever they choose, and as Kurama has noted, it is a less complicated process for them than it is for humans. **Tailed Beast Telepathy **Wind Style: Air Bullet **Wind Style: Sand Bomb Salvo **Sand manipulation **Grand Sand Mausoleum Seal **Tailed Beast Bomb **Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage **Tailed Beast Shock Wave Feats & Strengths *Sand can move faster than a well trained human eye can see. *Was capable of defeating Rock Lee in their youth, and would have killed him had Might Guy not stepped in. *Defeated Sasuke, who was using his Curse Mark's Chakra at the time, in their youth via utilizing a portion of Shukaku's Chakra. *Saved the Hidden Sand Village from Deidara's C3 Bomb. (One of the factors that cost him the fight) *Protected the Hidden Sand Village from falling Moon fragments alone with his Sand *Sand capable of protecting against Kimimaro's Bone Kekkai Genkai, of which his bones where stronger than Tempered Steel *Sand Blocked Sasuke's Amaterasu, which is a Mangekyo Sharingan jutsu that is unleashed upon anything he has eye contact with, and travels at incredibly high speeds from his eye to his target. *Assuming Gaara ever became a Perfect Jinchuriki, Shukaku's Chakra could grant him the ability to pull off the same feat as fellow Perfect Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki, and block an attack that cut the moon in half. Flaws *Gaara's sand defense can be worked around, and his last resort sand armor uses large amounts of his Chakra, making it inefficient for long drawnout fights. *Despite losing Shukaku helping him become accepted among his people, it drastically reduced his Chakra reserves, as well as stripped him of some of his strongest potential assets, such as even greater sand power, and the potential to become a Perfect Jinchuriki. *Despite Gaara having incredible reaction speed with his Sand, it can be manuevered around, as long as the opponent is agile enough. However, he has worked to increase the speed of his sand to minimalize this problem. *Can easily be beaten down if his Sand defense somehow fails because he's not very proficient with hand to hand combat. * Originally very cold and hate filled towards virtually everyone, including his older siblings. * Being the One-Tail, Shukaku, while powerful, is technically the "weakest" member of the Tailed Beasts in terms of sheer Chakra reserves despite having the greatest defense. Gallery Gaara en Shippuden.png Gaara.jpg Naruto-Storm-3-Gaara-Art.png Trivia * Gaara is the sixth anime/manga character to appear in Death Battle. The other five being Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon and Majin Buu and after him is Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy and Agumon. * He is the first Naruto character to appear in Death Battle. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Protagonist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Character Category:Tragic Villains